La douce boisson des dieux
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Ganymède, échanson des dieux et amant de Zeus, a fort à faire le jour où il découvre que tout le nectar a été volé. Que va-t-il pouvoir servir aux dieux olympiens lors du prochain banquet ?


**Titre :** La douce boisson des dieux  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Anders Andrew  
><strong>Rating :<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> mythologie grecque  
><strong>Genres : <strong>yaoi, humour et...hm, un retournement de situation  
><strong>Personnagescouple :**  
>Ganymède : jeune éphèbe humain, échanson des dieux<br>Zeus : dieu de la foudre et accessoirement chef des Olympiens  
>Héra : déesse du mariage et de la fécondité, épouse de Zeus<br>Hébé : déesse de la jeunesse et de la vitalité, protectrice (et sans doute fabricante) de l'ambroisie et du nectar, la nourriture et boisson des dieux  
>Dyonisos : dieu du vin, alcoolique notoire<br>Hermès : dieu des voyageurs et du commerce  
>Avec bien sûr du ZeusGanymède, qui est absolument canon  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Domaine public.  
><strong>Warnings : <strong>relation pédérastique, et mention de BDSM (non mis en pratique). Et anachronismes. Un peu de bashing de Héra, aussi, même si c'est surtout un choix narratif  
><strong>Notes<strong> **:** Bon, du coup, je n'ai pas précisé exactement si ça se situe pendant l'Antiquité, ou si les dieux sont juste hors du temps. J'aurais tendance à préférer la seconde hypothèse, ce qui rend mes anachronismes moins...anachroniques.  
>Merci aux éventuels lecteurs de ce texte<p>

Aujourd'hui serait une très mauvaise journée.  
>Ganymède s'en était aperçu au moment même où le soleil s'était levé, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux sous son joug lumineux. Il avait très mal dormi.<br>Car Zeus avait tenu à lui tenir compagnie toute la nuit. Et quand il disait toute la nuit, cela signifiait bien entendu que le seigneur des dieux se trouvait encore dans son lit à l'heure actuelle.  
>Le jeune homme tourna la tête et contempla son amant avec une certaine tendresse, teintée d'une once de commisération. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de véritablement officiel entre eux. Il faisait simplement parti du gigantesque harem que le roi de l'Olympe s'était composé au fil des millénaires.<br>Le pire était sans doute que sa femme, Héra, lui vouait - à lui comme à toutes les autres conquêtes de Zeus - une haine féroce et implacable. Elle avait tout fait pour le faire éjecter de sa garçonnière, mais heureusement que Zeus avait le bras long. Ganymède occupait donc la constellation du Verseau, dans le ciel. C'était un emplacement qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde, et dans l'optique de le conserver, il acceptait d'échanger des faveurs - plus ou moins gratinées - avec le fils de Chronos. Ce qui n'était pas si déplaisant au final, mais ce qui le dérangeait sans doute était le manque de sommeil que cela engendrait. En effet, Zeus avait la fâcheuse tendance à se montrer extrêmement exigeant, et réclamait toute son attention, même si lui-même ne la lui donnait que rarement - trop occupé qu'il était avec ses propres affaires, sa fonction, ses amours.  
>Cependant, le jeune troyen ne lui en voulait pas. Grâce à lui, il avait accédé à l'immortalité, et la vie n'était pas ennuyeuse.<br>Il quitta sa couche, où Zeus ronflait bruyamment au milieu des draps emmêlés, pour aller se préparer. Il marchait d'une drôle de façon, un peu en canard, et avait les reins douloureux.  
>Zeus le regarda d'un air amusé, en continuant de faire semblant de dormir afin de rester ici un peu plus longtemps.<p>

« Comment ça il n'y a plus de nectar ? Mais c'est impossible ! »  
>Oui, il s'agissait définitivement d'une mauvaise journée. D'ailleurs, cela se voyait sur son visage. Certes, il était toujours beau comme le jour, avec sa peau de nacre délicatement veinée, ses boucles châtaines iridescentes sous le soleil, ses muscles fins, son corps élancé et svelte…mais les cernes donnaient à son regard vert une teinte ternie par la fatigue, et il avait les traits visiblement tirés - et des suçons un peu partout dans le cou, du plus bel effet, qui faisaient glousser sur son passage.<br>- Il n'y en a plus, répondit Hébé, gardienne de la nourriture et de la boisson des dieux.  
>L'histoire d'Hébé était par ailleurs fort intéressante. Il s'agissait de l'ancienne échanson des dieux. Autrefois, elle servait le nectar et l'ambroisie lors des banquets journaliers organisés par les Olympiens et toutes leurs cohortes.<br>Pourtant, un jour qui n'était pas fait comme un autre, Zeus - qui avait bu pas mal de nectar - lui mis la main au panier pendant qu'elle resservait sa coupe. Quelques gouttes de précieux liquide vinrent souiller la nappe divine, et Hébé, mortifiée et honteuse, s'enfuit et se réfugia dans la grotte la plus lointaine qu'elle put trouver.  
>Bien embarrassés, les dieux ne savaient que faire, car se servir eux-mêmes ne leurs serait ô grand jamais venu à l'esprit.<br>C'est ainsi que Zeus, par un heureux hasard, découvrit Ganymède, tandis qu'il était venu sur Terre pour embaucher une nouvelle serveuse. Bien que le jeune homme ne corresponde pas tout à fait au terme « serveuse » - ainsi qu'au petit costume de maid que Zeus avait préparé pour la nouvelle recrue - il fût néanmoins embarqué par le roi des dieux, qui avait alors pris la forme d'un aigle.  
>Tout le monde le félicita pour son choix très judicieux; car Ganymède était le plus beau des mortels que l'on eut pu trouver, et il était un spectacle fort agréable pour les yeux. Et il était compétent, ce qui ne gâchait rien.<br>Il atterri bien vite dans le lit du dieu de la foudre, et quelques temps plus tard, Hébé accepta de revenir, mais refusa toujours de faire le service, ce qui l'astreignit à la tâche de « surveillante des stocks de nectar et d'ambroisie ».  
>Donc, d'une certaine façon, c'était à elle que Ganymède devait son poste.<br>- Comment cela se fait-ce ?, interrogea le garçon.  
>- Je ne sais pas, fit l'ancienne échanson. J'étais partie dans un buisson pour…tu sais…et quand je suis revenue, il n'y avait plus de nectar.<br>C'est alors qu'un hoquet retentit derrière l'une des immenses colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond. Ganymède sortit son glaive, l'air menaçant.  
>- Reste derrière-moi, Hébé. Le voleur semble toujours dans les parages.<br>- Oh mon dieu !, s'exclama le jeune fille en se cachant dans le dos de l'adolescent.  
>Ce dernier s'approcha prudemment du pilier, et…<br>- Hic, bonjour !, salua Dyonisos.  
>Le dieu du vin et de ses excès était visiblement ivre; affalé contre la colonne, sur le sol en marbre, sa toge toute débraillée, il sentait le nectar à plein nez.<br>- Je devine ce qu'il s'est passé, maugréa Ganymède en rangeant son épée. Vous avez bu toute nos réserves !  
>- C'est pas ma faute…hic ! J'avais soif, se justifia l'ivrogne en levant un regard innocent, bleu et clair, sur son accusateur.<br>Le jeune Ganymède soupira.  
>- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Il faut bien que les dieux boivent, sinon qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ?<br>Hébé frissonna.  
>- Moi, je pensais peut-être retourner dans ma grotte.<br>Elle rougit et ajouta timidement :  
>- Si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner. Il y a suffisamment de place pour deux, et tu verras, c'est très confortable, une fois qu'on y est habitué.<br>- Je ne peux pas faire ça, gronda le garçon dans un sursaut de volonté fébrile. Le panthéon des dieux tout entier a placé sa confiance en nous, et nous ne pouvons pas les décevoir. Je ne fuirais pas et suivrait mon destin, où qu'il puisse me mener.  
>Dyonisos gloussa :<br>- Tu vas voir comment Héra va se faire un plaisir de t'étriper après ça…  
>Le troyen déglutit mais tînt bon.<br>- Je ne suis pas un lâche. J'affronterais les conséquences, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.  
>- Heu…<br>L'échanson se tourna vers Hébé, qui venait de l'interrompre. Elle avait la tête baissée, semblant regarder ses pieds chaussés de sandales romaines.  
>- J'ai…peut-être une idée.<p>

Une fois le repas fait d'ambroisie servi, les dieux commencèrent à se nourrir. Bientôt, les plats furent vides, et les dieux attendirent l'arrivée de l'échanson et de sa jarre de nectar.  
>Zeus était en bout de table, présidant l'assistance avec la prestance d'un vrai seigneur. Sa barbe blanche était soigneusement peignée et paraissait aussi douce que la texture d'un nuage. Ses yeux bleus, perçants, brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse sous ses sourcils broussailleux. A côté de lui, à sa droite, siégeait son épouse, Héra. Aussi froide et hautaine qu'une statue, elle se tenait, raide comme un piquet, dans son siège aux rondeurs plutôt accueillantes, à l'inverse de celle qui y était assise. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière, dégageant un visage austère, qui ne manque pourtant pas d'un charme sévère, un peu vénéneux. C'est tout à fait le genre de femme que l'on imagine, cravache à la main, en combinaison de cuir et talons aiguilles, fouetter quelques hommes soumis aux yeux couverts d'un bandeau, un bâillon boule dans la bouche, les poignets et les chevilles attachés par des liens serrés.<br>Elle darda immédiatement un regard glacial et empli de rancœur sur Ganymède à son arrivée, qui provoqua de toutes parts des acclamations de joie.  
>Le jeune échanson s'approcha avec son amphore, et fit couler son contenu dans les coupes des dieux attablés.<br>Zeus fût le seul à remarqué le trouble qui semblait agiter l'adolescent. Lorsque celui-ci l'eût servi, il posa une main inquiète sur son bras, mais Ganymède fit mine de ne pas l'avoir senti et continua son office.  
>Après quoi les dieux trinquèrent…et burent.<p>

Comme les autres, Zeus avait porté sa propre coupe à ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il sentit un liquide chaud et amer glisser sur sa langue. Intrigué, il eut pour premier réflexe de recracher, mais ce qu'il avait en bouche n'était pas si déplaisant, car l'arrière goût était riche en saveurs, mêlé d'épices et d'une touche de sucre qui adoucissait le mélange. Lorsqu'il avala, le liquide réchauffa tout son corps, et il se sentit revigoré.  
>A la table, tout le monde dégustait cette incroyable mixture avec étonnement et curiosité.<br>- Quelle est cette boisson infâme ?, rugit Héra, rompant le silence qui était tombé sur la tablée. Où est notre nectar ?  
>Elle fusilla Ganymède du regard. Ce dernier s'inclina profondément et répliqua :<br>- Ceci se trouve être la seule boisson disponible pour l'instant. Et il s'agit d'une préparation spéciale, issue tout droit des contrées les plus reculées de la Terre.  
>Il se redressa et ajouta, le visage fier.<br>- Cela s'appelle du café.  
>- Ressers-moi une coupe !, s'écria Hermès de sa voix un peu aigrelette, mais qui portait bien à travers la salle.<br>- Moi aussi !  
>- Moi aussi !<br>Bientôt, se fut un concert de réclamations, auquel Ganymède se fit un plaisir de répondre, sous le coup d'œil agacé de la déesse de la fécondité et du mariage légitime.

A la nuit tombée, Ganymède s'écroula d'épuisement sur son lit. Il avait passé la journée à discuter de café avec les dieux de l'Olympe. Il avait dû en préparer trois tonneaux pour Hermès, qui comptait en emmener pour son prochain voyage - et peut-être en vendre un peu, histoire de grappiller quelques trésors.  
>- Tu as beaucoup travaillé, aujourd'hui, déclara Zeus.<br>Ganymède se redressa juste assez pour voir que le roi des dieux s'était glissé entre ses draps alors qu'il s'écroulait.  
>- Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer, dit le jeune homme.<br>- Je rentre et je sors à volonté, car je suis tel le vent, libre comme l'air, dit le dieu de la foudre en souriant.  
>Il se pencha et offrit un baiser aux lèvres charnues et douces de Ganymède.<br>Ce dernier gémit.  
>- Je sens que cette nuit encore, je ne vais pas dormir.<p> 


End file.
